


Area 51

by Yolandere96



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actual plot and smut, Alien Kylo, Aliens, Apex Predator Kylo, Death, Dub/con? because do aliens understand english?, Dumbass you who tries to domesticate an alien, F/M, First 2 chapters are 'WTF', Fluff, He's just a seven foot alien, High-Quality Garbage, Kylo is from a superior race of space monsters and it shows, Smut, Standing in front of a human girl, Tetraphilia, The people of the internet want their damn aliens!, Then the rest of the fic is alright, This is ridiculous!, Waiting to be rescued in more ways than one, Weirdo you, a/b/o dynamics, area 51
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandere96/pseuds/Yolandere96
Summary: You did itYou crazy son of a bitch! You actually did it!You broke into Area 51.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so if you’re reading this, this means you have wilfully clicked on the craziest and most absurd fic ever. But just like most people, I got swept up in the meme crazy that is ‘Storm Area 51, They can’t stop all of us!’  
> And I became inspired. 
> 
> So here is my ridiculous contribution. It starts off wild, then delves into an actual deep plot that's sprinkled with tantalizing slow-burn smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was supposed to just be a crack event among the people of your generation.

A meme had spread faster around the world than the plague did in Europe.

**“Storm Area 51, They can’t stop all of us.”**

You were dragged along by your bestfriend Phasma, under the guise of getting shit-faced in Vegas for the weekend. After all, you both deserved it for all the time and hard work you put in at work. Retail truly is the bane of your existence.

While she doesn’t work directly with customers, since she’s all muscle and pulling her weight out back, you on the other hand had a soft exterior that seemed to exude “I’m friendly, thus, you can shit all over me and I’ll thank you for it.”

Your bosses were ok, they stood up for you in situations where the customer is actually in the wrong, but other than that they preferred not to be bothered.

So when you gave yourself a promotion, you weren’t surprised to find out your bosses didn’t blink an eye. They either didn’t care or were truly uninformed about their own employees.

Declaring yourself ‘Team Leader’ comes with no perks other than customers thinking your word is final. You don’t get an increase in payment or anything, but telling people to politely “fuck off!”, is satisfying enough in it’s own sense.

Each rude customer is the same when you tell them the sweet, gentle, two letter word “No”. They always pull back their shoulders in offense, huff loudly and stomp their foot, “FINE, I’ll take my business elsewhere!”

And you have to resist the urge every damn time to cackle loudly, “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!”

Your colleagues respect you for the mantle you’ve taken, plus they like the added benefit of having someone that’s just like them, looking after them. And even if your bosses find out about your self-promotion, you’re at that stage in retail where you just don’t care if they fire you. In fact, you’d fucking dare them too.

Hence, the little vacay for just you and Phasma.

You know she smokes pot out back with Finn and Poe, arguing over different theories that sound like complete and utter bullshit. You’re just glad she doesn’t think the earth is flat. When Phasma’s not high off her tits, she’s blogging on some obscure website about different conspiracy theories. She’s called Facebook ‘Social media for old people’, which is funny considering you’ve seen her presence on there. Plus, she’s ticked the box ‘Going’ for the event ‘Storm Area 51!’

So she’s not as hip as she thinks, and you call her out for it all the time.

But you have toned down your complaining since she’s shouting the entire trip to Las Vegas. She’s organized everything, of course. The flights, the accommodation and which clubs you would be hitting up. You just wish you packed appropriately to storm a top secret military base.

You’re not a real ‘High heel’ kind of gal. They hurt after like, an hour, and are so impractical in the face of running away from creepers. But you’ll give high heels two things, they look so damn pretty and so do you when you’re wearing them. They make your ass look………… up and pointed, your legs look longer than they are and even more toned. They make your body look proportionate.

So here you are, in the fucking desert, with over one million other people.

You don’t how you got here. One minute you’re in a club grinding with some dude and chick, then you’re in a cab, and now you’re standing right out front of Area 51.

Fuck your life!

You’re drunk, cold and your feet hurt. You relay this all to Phasma, but she’s too busy pulling a little revolver gun out of her clutch. It probably only looks small because it’s in her massive hands.

You yell to her, “What the fuck, are you gunna do with that!?!?!? That guy over there has a machine gun, and that guy over there is currently building…………………. I don’t know what the fuck that is?”

Phasma is just as curious, “HEY YOU!” she has to yell a few times before the guy looks up from assembling his weapon. When she has his attention, she yells over the multiple roars of guys around you, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

He yells back, “BUILDING MY RPG!”

Phasma smiles and nods, letting him get back to what he’s doing. She turns back to you and finds nothing but confusion on your face. She huffs, “He’s assembling his RPG.”

“His what?”

“He’s building a Bazooka!”

Oh.

Fuck!

People really are serious about this..

You look around and find every single person carrying a weapon. Weird bands are around their foreheads, many are shaking their arms and you can hear the name Kyle a few times. You can see a dude here and there opening a can of the Monster energy drink.

This is getting a little too real for you. You wondered why the TSA looked a little stressed and nervous at the airport. This is why.

As a light from above shines in your eyes, you look up and find multiple helicopters. Some are the local news crews recording the stupidity of your generation, and the other’s are actually from the military base in front of you. You definitely don’t have enough people to storm this base.

The guns pointed your way have you frozen with fear. The Humvees, helicopters, jets, sirens, flashing lights and soldiers posted in an attack position, have you thinking that maybe you should probably leave.

But if you were in a helicopter or the tiniest bit omniscient, you’d see that more than one million people showed up for this event.

Try about seven million people.

With this amount of people standing at the gates of Area 51, you actually have chance to see an alien. The soldiers are trying to be strong in the face of seven millions suicidal millennials and gen z’s. But their fear is slowly consuming them.

The helicopters flying above, shine massive lights down on the crowd, down on you, screaming through the PA system to retreat or face punishment from the U.S Federal Government.

Absolutely no one retreats.

Phasma is roaring beside you, waving her gun in the air, much like everyone else around you.

This is it.

You’re going to storm Area 51 in a slut dress, wearing fuck-me heels, with your only weapon being pepper spray Phasma so graciously offered you.

Well……..

There better be something cool in that base, because birth is a curse and existence is a prison.

And you’re ready to fuck an alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous!
> 
> But we're slowly getting close to our space boi!

The first wave of stupid people was somewhat successful.

They were hopped up on Mountain Dew, Monster, bath water and coffee; Naruto running towards the blockade of soldiers armed with assault rifles. Your generation of brave idiots screamed in the face of death, uncaring of their imminent demise as many of their brothers had to stop and a take a breather, literally. Many pulled out inhalers and keeled over after a short nine-meter sprint.

You remember the multiple news articles on this event. Many reporters gave speeches about the ludicrously of young people and how this is all futile in the face of the U.S military. Even a few people among the Facebook group shared their concerns in the form of memes. Alien weapons and other high grade weapons were mentioned in the warning of this event, yet, people still showed up.

Death truly isn’t a big deal to these people.

The first wave had multiple people gunned down after the warning shot’s did nothing to deter the oncoming horde of youngsters. So the soldier’s operating LMG’s, Rifles, Machine gun’s and whatnot, fired on the civilians charging the base.

So your people fired back.

Bullets, low-grade missiles and grenades were hurled towards the base, damaging the enemy force.

You were thankfully in the middle of the horde. Safe from the oncoming fire, but unable to turn back. The people all around you screamed in a berserker rage and charged forward for their fallen brothers and sisters.

You were pushed forward.

You’re hurtled towards your death by neck-beards, sad virgins, Kyle’s, Karen’s, gamer boys and girls, furries, anti-vax kids, dank meme creators, Reddit users, crackheads, weeaboos and Elon Musk fans. You’re sure there’s other groups you’ve missed, but for now you can safely group everyone in the circle of hell; the Internet.

Every single dark corner of the Internet has joined forces in real life.

And this is it.

You were going to die in a fucking desert.

After a few minutes of absolute chaos, you were dodging bullets like Neo from the Matrix. You were obviously exaggerating, but you were still alive and standing on your feet, which were throbbing in pain. You looked at the bottom the wall surrounding the base; it’s littered with dead bodies. But that doesn’t stop your people. They use the dead carcasses of their friends as stepping stools to climb the wall. It was like watching a zombie movie where they climb atop each other to conquer walls.

While they climbed, other’s parkoured and scaled the wall like it was a wire fence for children.

You watched as your people screamed and hollered, slowly but surely conquering inch by inch of the tall wall.

The memers fell over the barrier, just to get back up and charge the soldiers hiding in their Humvees and behind their mortar guns.

You don’t know why you followed; you lost Phasma a few minutes ago. But you just kept going with the crowd. If you’re being honest though, it’s hard not to get swept up in the moment. There are three possible prizes at the end of this journey, which could be either aliens, super weapons or death.

You’d like to say you’re chill with any outcome, but yet you hid behind a guy who’s larger than you by a lot. You use him as a shield while he takes multiple gunshots, and yet he’s still going hard, charging across multiple yards yelling about the government keeping bae locked away.

He eventually falls to his death though, overcome with blood loss. The people around you avenge his untimely demise.

Everything is going well until a cannon like gun is wheeled out. One soldier, who activates its targeting system with one switch, operates it alone as his comrade’s surround him. The weapon comes alive with at least fifty lasers taking aim. A red dot sits between everyone’s eyes as the solider commands everyone to laydown their firearms and surrender.

It seems like that’s the end of the night for you. Multiple people shout back curses, daring the man who holds your life in his hands, to fire.

Just when all hope seems lost, a lonely light shines in the darkness.

And that light was Florida Man.

Florida Man hurtles over the soldiers, wearing only board shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops. He knocks out the guy steering the laser weapon, then directs it towards your adversaries. He screeches at the top of his lungs, “WE ARE LEGION! AND WE WANT OUR ALIENNNNNNS!!!!”

The people are re-invigorated, screaming and cheering as Florida Man mows down your enemies.

You’ve never seen so much blood and guts in your life. If you hadn’t watched so many gory and gross movies while growing up, you might have fainted in the middle of this. Imagining that the people around you are just faking it, helps put you at ease. It’s just corn syrup and latex, that’s all. But that’s how you get through most situations; self-denial is both a blessing and a curse, same as ignorance.

Clutching your pepper spray in one hand and your phone in the other, you check your surroundings. There’s a horde of millennials to your left, all vapeing at the same time and creating a smoke cloud of invisibility. The people to your right are the weeaboos and furries, snarling and snapping their teeth as they wield samurai swords, shuriken stars, homemade spears and………….. Rocks.

After what seems like an hour of war and violence, it passes within an elongated second condensed into a flash of light.

You’ve somehow made it inside the base. Alone.

You’re pressed against a wall, panting heavily and trying to get a grip of the situation.

You’re inside, Area 51.

Goodness gracious, what are the odds of that?

No one else is with you and you’ve somehow lost your only weapon. Your pepper spray was useless in this fight, but it was still better than nothing. You vaguely remember being given the choice to drop your phone or the pepper spray. You chose somewhat wisely.

You slipped around the guards intent on mowing down the people by your side and snuck into a large shed. When inside you find it’s actually an Air Force hangar, stocked with jets, helicopters and cargo containers. Nothing out of the ordinary really.

Not until you see a man dressed in a hazmat suit emerging from a solid concrete wall across from you. While he’s tuning his handheld radio, clearly oblivious to you, you have a little panic attack.

You can’t just walk through walls!

You creep closer to get a better look at the skittish man, not really worried about making any sound since the commotion outside veils your footsteps. The man you watch is clearly in a state of panic worse that yours as he stutters and screams to a coworker, who is dressed the same way.

The room they both emerged from is hidden by some kind of holographic projector hiding the entrance. Or maybe a Nano-wall or something.

The two men suddenly bolt after a few random numbers and words are shouted over their radio. But not before one of them drops a white keycard. When they’re out of sight, you walk forward and pick up the card, “Amateurs.” And tuck your phone into your bra.

You eye the wall they both just came from, then walk towards it without stopping, just to smack right into the concrete, “FUCK!” Your bottom lip splits from the impact.

You lick blood from your lip, then push and shove at the cold concrete, “Open! Motherfucker!” After a few minutes of nothing, you look at the keycard before waving it around the edges of the wall, waiting for something to happen.

When you finally get it over the right area, the wall phases away to reveal a long sterile tunnel, pulsing with red warning lights.

This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done, and if you had a walkie-talkie, you'd click the thing and say all sneaky, "I'm in!"

Lord have mercy on the stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

While the hangar was built of old concrete and cement, the tunnel before you is definitely living up to it’s futuristic vibe.

With chrome and matte black metal framing the passageway in front of you, the red flashing lights pulsed in an alarming fashion.

You creep forward, making sure the points of your heels don’t get stuck in the metal grates beneath you. It’s unbearably cold in here, cold enough that you can see your own breath. Your poor self can’t imagine what the electricity bill would be like here.

You shiver and rub your biceps, trying to maintain your body warmth as you navigate the secrecy of Area 51. Your little black dress is doing nothing to help you in this environment. The only benefit it has, is it may aid you in seducing a guard to let you go. That’s all.

But as you delve deeper, you have no idea that a different kind of man would appreciate such clothing on you.

After fifteen minutes of walking, you finally reach a door. This one has a panel imbedded in the wall, so you swipe the keycard over it and it beeps green. The door lifts up into the ceiling, revealing a large dome like room. Your mouth falls agape in the face of the large four story high prison. There are multiple steel doors around you, separated one meter apart and heavily reinforced. All the same with a metal latch to open a window. Prison doors. You walk to the center of the room, slowly turning in a circle to look around you.

There are well over a hundred cells, and you want to open every single one.

But there’s only one that actually catches your eye, calling you to open it and see what’s inside.

Walking softly and slowly still has your heels creating the only noise in this soundless dome room, echoing the clacks all around you and reverberating ten times louder. The war from outside is muffled, creating an eerie atmosphere with the red lights that flash every few seconds.

The door you creep to, is identical to all the others. It has a latch that opens to reveal what’s inside. Your hand tentatively lifts to grasp the cold metal handle, hesitating to open it. Your hand trembles as you take in deep breaths, closing your eyes and steading yourself for what’s to come.

“This is it. Time to see if there really is life beyond earth.”

You pull the lever, yank the latch open and peer inside eagerly.

And what you find, is a big fat nothing.

The room is dark and just as cold as the outside, but you can still see it’s empty.

You huff out loud, “What the fuck!..................” You look side to side, trying to see every corner of the cell, “Alien! Where you at?”

And before you can stomp your heeled foot, an arm shoots through the hole, grabbing hold of your throat and squeezing tightly.

You scream louder than ever in your life, “FUUUUUCK!”

Although the arm is too thick with muscle to fully extend through the window, it gets stuck halfway with just it’s forearm peaking out.

The other prisoners around the room now awaken with feral energy. Screams, screeches, barks and snarls that don’t entirely sound of this world, bellowing from behind locked doors, seemingly awoken by the creature grasping your throat.

The alien though, looks kind of humanoid.

The hand is human, but completely black with reptilian scales, cold and smooth. The scales however, fade when your eyes travel up the forearm to the crook of it’s elbow, giving way to normal pale human flesh, which is not what you were expecting at all. Your free hand grips his wrist, and you say _‘he’_ because you have a feeling that’s he’s a male. Your fingers circle his thick wrist, but do so softly to show that you’re not a threat.

After a while though, you start get a little light headed. You end up rasping, “Please!”, hoping that he understands English or that you want to breath, and live.

He seems to understand you, because in the next second he’s letting you go.

You fall to the ground, spluttering and choking on air as your throat burns. You were not expecting that.

After a few seconds to yourself, you regain your composure and use the door as leverage to pull yourself up. You straighten up and a put a few feet between you. Once at a safe distance, you look into the dark room again. There’s nothing for a long while, no movement and no sounds. Not until you groan, “Hello?”

A pale sternum appears before the window, showcasing a hint of toned abs peaking from the bottom of the window and the valley of two pecs at the top of the window. Definitely male and very tall. If he’s standing at his full height, that means he’s at least two, maybe three heads taller than you.

You take a step back instinctively; suddenly afraid of what’s behind the door. Even though a smaller part of you wishes the window were larger so you could see more. The small scrap of flesh you can see is cruel, considering it looks like you’ve found an alien that’s jacked as fuck.

You take a chance and creep forward. Then when you’re close, but still at a safe distance, you poke his sternum. He’s warm, soft, but with hard muscle underneath.

He doesn’t react.

So you do it again. And again, and again, until you’ve put your entire hand through the window and pressing your palm to his chest. What a stupid idea.

He grips your wrist in a flash and reefs your entire arm through the window.

“SHIT!” you screech loudly.

Your shoulder, chest and face smack against the metal of the door and you yelp in pain. Your bottom lip splits further after hitting a jagged corner on the door and you can taste blood. This is like something from Indiana Jones. Never put your hand in a creepy hole. Whether it be in a cave or bathroom stall.

You scream more out of fear than pain, since he hasn’t done anything other than hold your wrist. Your face is squished against the door while your free hand scratches at the cold metal with the keycard. “LET GO! LET GO OF ME!” You scream over and over, but he doesn’t release you.

After a minute or so, your yells and pleads calm down to scared tearful cries. Your fingers on the other side are clenched into a fist, unwilling to open, lest they get chomped off. His grip is absolute and unyielding in letting you go, but gentle. His skin is cold and smooth, like a snake, which is a weird contrast to the human skin you felt on his chest. You can tell he has very sharp clawed fingernails, since one trails down the length of your arm, teasing you either out of sick satisfaction or because he can.

While you wait for your arm to be ripped off or sliced open, something else happens instead.

The strangest sensation tickles at the top of your shoulder that is stuck on the other side. It’s like………..he’s…….sniffing you. It’s definitely a nose nuzzling your bicep now, slowly making it’s way down your arm and to your hand. You feel his lips along the way.

His nose and lips feel humanoid, soft and petal like.

His other hand then reaches up to unclench your fist, which is an easy feat for him considering he’s super strong and you don’t want his claws to slice up your hands. When your palm is splayed out, you wait for the first bite. Your eyes are squeezed shut, with your breath stuck in your chest as your body trembles.

Instead of teeth though, you feel something warm and wet smoothing over your palm. Its takes you a second, but then you realize he’s licking you. Before you can screech, “WHAT THE FUUUUCK!”, he’s sucking your index and middle finger into his mouth.

It tickles and confuses you.

He sucks your fingers, slowly, feeling every groove and crevice of your digits. Then to your disbelief, his tongue splits in two.

“Ew!” Your face is the picture of mortified disgust right now.

The two twin slithers of his tongue stretch longer than any humans, wrapping around your fingers and then some more. He’s got your hand tangled in his tentacle tongue, slicking it up with his weird slippery saliva. His tongue is warm, pulsating around your hand as he near damn swallows your fingers.

You can imagine a better task he could set that organ to. You shake your head to get the weird hentai thought out of your mind.

After a minute of him tasting your salty skin, his tentacle-forked tongue slowly retracts back into his mouth and he pulls your fingers from his mouth with a pop.

“That is, without a doubt, the most disgusting thing I’ve ever felt, in my life.” You flick your hand and can audibly hear the whap of saliva hitting the floor on the other side of the door. You can’t help your full body shiver.

Then you can feel sharp fangs, grazing your skin in an explorative way. He nibbles the tips of your fingers with those fangs before trailing down to your wrist and giving a soft bite. This makes you flinch, which makes him flinch.

You can hear him hiss, which reverberates through the door. You don’t like the sound of that.

He licks your wrist a few times, then bites down, hard. You scream this time. He’s pierced your flesh, your blood floods into his mouth with his fangs sinking into your veins. You pull your arm repeatedly, not liking this one bit.

“GIVE ME MY FUCKING ARM, YOU FUCK!”

Tears fall down your cheeks, pain throbs up your arm as something warm seeps into your blood stream. This isn’t right. You can feel the warmth traveling up your forearm, to your bicep. Then your eyes go wide as the warmth becomes visible on your exposed shoulder. The small veins and arteries that are buried deep within the muscles of your shoulder, glow bright red as the warmth travels throughout the rest of your body. It creeps up your neck and across your chest.

It moves fast, like venom riding the waves of your blood pumping hard through your body. But that’s it, it’s exactly like venom. You feel woozy, nauseous and ready to faint. Your body is failing to respond, your mind is starting to shut down.

The last of your conscious mind is vaguely aware of the alien releasing your wrist. You can feel his warm tongue again, lapping at the wound he caused. The pain in your wrist recedes to a dull ache, and the warmth flowing through your body fades to warm gentle tingles. You try to ignore the way it travels south, not really ready to process the thought of an alien biting you is getting you hot and bothered down there.

So while you try to ignore that physical reaction from his bite, it’s little harder to do that when the venom lingers around your mind, making it hazy and hard to think, like you’re high.

You faintly hear a voice then, whispering through the echoes of your thoughts, _“Release me.”_

It takes a while, but you finally get a grip of your surroundings.

Your captured arm is suddenly released and you tumble back on your ass. Your arm coils tightly to your chest, shaking after being so rudely violated. But when you inspect your wrist, you find no evidence of the bite. There is no blood, fang or bite marks.

You mutter out loud, “I am………. So confused?”

The voice just repeats itself, _“Release me.”_

And you didn’t hear it with your ears. It was spoken in your mind.

“Jesus!” you look around the room like you’ll find the person responsible.

But you know the source is right in front of you, you just don’t want to admit it. This is too weird.

The sternum reappears in the window, giving nothing away of the appearance of your alien. You grip your hair and shake you head, “No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening. This isn’t real!”

A growl has you slowly looking up to the window. Instead of a torso, there are now two glowing red eyes looking directly at you. The window is so small that the outside corners of his eyes are obscured, hinting at the fact he is huge. His pupils are vertical slits and a haunting shade of blood red, pulsating like an angry neon light.

Around the pupils are the bright red irises, glowing like a pool of shimmering rubies. Where there should be the whiteness on the outside of the eye, it’s instead pitch black, just like the lonely strand of hair dangling down by his forehead.

If his eyes weren’t so captivating, hypnotizing even, you’d call them menacing, demonic. They seem to swirl, like a pool gently moving with the wind.

They pulse rhythmically as the voice softly coos in your head, _“Open the door, girl.”_

You suddenly want to do every single thing he asks you. The voice is so soothing, a deep baritone that you could listen to forever. It rumbles in your mind as if he’s buried himself deep into the very center of your brain, making a home just for himself as he commands you.

But that’s just it; he may call it a command, you call it a suggestion. It’s something that you don’t actually have to listen to.

Either way, you shake your head and the feeling to do what he wants slowly dissipates, as does the haziness around your mind. He growls when you make no sign to move off the ground.

You shiver and stare at him, locking eyes with an actual alien.

You probably shouldn’t release him, but he draws up a memory from your mind, at least you think its him doing it. It’s of every situation in your life that has resulted in you huffing, “Fuck it!”

Your mouth repeats those very same words, “Fuck it!”

You stand up, move towards the metal door with purpose and use the discarded keycard to open it. You hover it over the security panel, watching as it flashes green with a beep.

The door hisses and pops outwards a few centimeters.

There’s no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord he coming!

His eyes are still watching you through the window.

The door is unlocked, but he makes no move.

Not until he tests it by pushing it a bit. When he sees the door is actually unlocked and he’s sort of free, your alien slowly pushes the door open.

A breeze of cold air washes over you when the door is fully open. But his room is still very dark, so all you see are the two red eyeballs floating midair and a black-scaled hand with sharp claws disappearing back into the shadows.

The eyes however, start to rise up, ascending through the air as he straightens his spine to his true height. The glowing orbs never leave you, menacingly and intensely staring down at you. He’s so fucking tall, at least seven feet. Even in your high heels, you feel small.

He takes one step forward, then another, and doesn’t stop until he’s bathing in the white light of the room that flashes red.

The alien is revealed.

You can’t look away to give him some privacy or for your own shame. He’s completely naked, with more bulging muscles than you can count, taller, thicker and wider than any other man on earth.

He’s so strange, he has the physiology of a half human and half lizard/snake man.

He seems to be split in two. The alien part of him has his hands and feet encased in glossy pitch-black scales, which travel up the outside of his body before disappearing completely. His scales overlap one another, protecting the outside of his body like armor, before fading into human-like skin on the softer parts of his body. The scales are more intricate in the way that they’ve formed and grown. A red hue is dusted over them too, like tiny little crimson gems are imbedded in the night of his skin.

Spikes grow from his elbows and knees, natural weapons formed over trillions of years of evolution. His hands and feet have claws long enough to severely mutilate you.

To contrast his disturbingly nightmarish alien appearance, he has pale human flesh encasing the rest of his body. The human parts of his body are just like any mans, except overly muscular to stay proportionate with his tall height. So his thighs are thicker than tree trunks, his biceps could choke a bear and his torso is so long and ripped, you’re pretty sure an axe wouldn’t be able to do any damage.

After eyeing him intently, you finally look to his face.

You find the same glowing red eyes, still frightfully menacing, but with beautifully high cheekbones, a strong nose, a faint constellation of beauty marks across his face and the plushest lips you’ve ever seen on a man. Too bad they hide a row of sharp fangs that could shred your throat in one bite.

To top it off, he has shoulder length hair, colored the darkest shade of black with small horns growing along his hairline from temple to temple, like a crown.

What catches you eye though, is a metal collar around his neck. You don’t understand why he needs a collar if he was already locked up.

While you silently study him, he does the same to you. He eyes your dress, liking the dark color on your skin. Seeing black on another person puts him at ease. The other humans here always wore white or yellow. It’s disgusting in his eyes, but seeing you in black has him homesick.

The silence between you both is broken when he takes a step towards you, uncaring of his own nudity.

You care though.

Your hand comes up immediately to block out his massively proportionate and impressive manhood. Your eyes however, catch a glimpse of his member. It didn’t look completely human. But you will give him one thing………….. he’s huge.

You try to focus on what’s above your hand. The long plane of his rippling abs is impressive; they’re the kind of hard muscles that can only be gained over time through physical labor and hard work. A warrior’s body, if you ever saw one. Above that is a wide chest connected to thick shoulders that are nearly three times wider than you. He’s physically large in every sense of the word, taking up everything you see when you stare forward.

You can’t help whispering to yourself, “Good god!”

For every step he takes, you take three, trying to put some distance between you both. But the closer he gets, the warmth from before slowly reignites, heating up parts of your body you shouldn’t be aware of at this moment. You rub your thighs together and hope he can’t smell the blossoming arousal between your legs.

You can’t help but think what a stupid idea this was, releasing him. Your blood still sits around his mouth. But no matter how many steps you take, he’s right there.

Eventually you’re in the center of the room again, but pinned in place by curiosity. You want to know what he’s going to do to you. The ache between your thighs wants to know too.

He gets right into your personal space, which has your neck craning back so you can keep your eyes on his. Your hand that was hiding his dick from your view is now pressed against his lower stomach. He doesn’t seem to mind.

In fact, he actually presses closer and flips your hand around so your palm is pressed against his abs. The human part of his skin is warm, but the scales of his hands are cold. How odd.

You gasp and shiver. Never have you felt a man so damn jacked. Although, he’s only part man. The scales, rivaling body temperature, glowing eyes, not so human dick and freakish height, all scream ‘OTHERWORDLY!’ Some would call him monstrous. You’d call him unique.

Up this close you can see the tops of his shoulders shimmer, letting you know that a small dash of scales decorate the flesh and travel up the sides of neck before disappearing in his hair. The small horns grow along his hairline, starting by his temple and connecting together to make a thorny crown. They grow upwards and are pointed, sharp weapons that almost mimic very small antlers.

While his hand keeps yours trapped against his stomach, his other arm wraps around your waist, pulling you against him as he rolls his body into you with a soft coo rumbling from him.

“Oh, my g-!”

He’s so damn big.

You shiver and shrink internally under his gaze, but physically you straighten your back once you realize you don’t want to show fear.

You want to say you’re standing your ground bravely, but truthfully you’re just enraptured by his beauty. He’s one of a kind, unique in this world of ugliness. His eyes glow, captivating you as you slowly lean up towards him.

He actually flinches back, surprised by your cavalier curiosity. Usually people, even his own people, keep their eyes down in fear, or at least have the decency to look away in respect of his greatness in their presence.

Your intense eye contact is new for him.

You want to touch more than just his abs. You want to feel the horns on his head, squeeze his thighs between your hands to see if he’s as solid as he looks, sit atop him and explore every inch of his foreign body.

He’s more like a demon or something. A big dark snake demon with a beautiful face.

Your hand slowly reaches up, and he doesn’t flinch this time or look away. He doesn’t even blink.

He leans down a bit so you don’t have to stretch your entire body, which is oddly nice of him. When your finger connects with the small row of his horn crown, you shiver at the cool touch of them. You trace one horn, following the curve of it before pinching it between your fingers. It’s hard, but sharp, like a tooth. Then you move onto the next one, getting a feel before running your fingers over the row.

Your fingers have a mind of their own, wandering back into his hair and tangling in the unbelievably soft locks. You twirl a couple strands and he seems to like it, leaning into your touch.

Up this close, you can see a few scars littering his flawless body. Some scales are bent in the wrong direction or missing altogether. Faint white lines can be seen on his arms and torso, but what makes your breath hitch, is the sight of fresh pink scars still healing with bloodied scabs.

The first thought that comes to mind is, “Humans are monsters.”

You didn’t even know you were looking down solemnly, not until he tilts your head up with one clawed finger. He’s hunched over so he’s _almost_ face to face with you. With him this close, you can see another scar that splits his face. It points above his eyebrow before descending diagonally across his cheek and grows thicker along his neck and pec. It makes your bottom lip tremble as tears gather in your eyes. Your fingers trace the scar gently, like you might accidentally hurt him if you’re not careful.

“I-I’m so s-sorry!”

He seems to understand you. He makes a single coo sound, like a hum of acknowledgment.

Your other hand hesitantly reaches up. He eyes it like you’re going to hurt him in some way. But all you do is slowly cup his cheek, with your thumb hovering by the corner of his mouth. He knows what you want to do, so he turns his head, letting your fingers brush over his plush lips. They’re as soft as they look, so you slide your thumb side to side and press down lightly.

He opens his mouth a little bit, making you recoil in what he might do.

But all he’s doing is showing you his teeth. Not even the scientists who worked here got see half the stuff he’s showing you. Both of his hands are slowly mapping your body, exploring you as he so kindly lets you do the same to him. You wouldn’t understand how rare and special it his for him to let anyone this close, let alone touch him.

Your index finger pokes one of his incisors quickly, just encase he decides to chomp down. He makes a weird chuff sound. You can only surmise it as a laugh, a very short and curt laugh.

When he doesn’t do anything, you trace along the points of his fangs of the bottom row of his teeth. They’re so sharp and white, pointed into little knives. If you press even a little too hard, you’ll prick yourself. He has two fangs, like vampire teeth flanked by two smaller but no less sharp teeth.

He opens his mouth wider, showing you two small gland-like mounds at the back of his mouth by his tongue. His tongue looks normal, until it doesn’t. You watch as it splits down the middle, creating the fork of two tentacle slithers that are now wrapping around your finger.

You quickly pull your finger out, “Whoa there, buddy. At least buy me a drink first.”

You know he doesn’t understand your joke, but it keeps you calm in this weird situation. Your sudden jerk away from him has him frowning and hissing, which just has you leaning away from him more.

He seems to catch on quickly though. Because then he’s stopping the aggressive behaviour altogether and just slowly opens his mouth again, inviting you back in.

You close your eyes for a few seconds, “This is weird. You’re so weird.”

But so are you.

When your finger is back in his mouth and poking one of his glands, he shivers and bites down, making you scream. Stupid move on your part.

You scream and push at his chest, not daring to pull your finger out. You’ll definitely lose it that way.

He’s only bitten you a little bit though, enough to make you bleed but not enough to cause any actual damage. When he releases you, you try to bring your hand to your chest and cradle it, but he quickly snatches your wrist. His tongue slithers out of his mouth, long, pink, split and licks up your blood. He laps at your wound, wrapping around your finger and tonguing your bite, which hurts. But then it starts to heal.

It soon closes completely, with all evidence of it being bitten gone.

“What?”

You’re staring at your finger when he tilts your face back up.

Then he’s kissing you.

You squeak against his lips with your eyes going wide. His are closed.

At first he doesn’t move, he just keeps your bottom lip trapped in his mouth. Then you feel him start to suck at it. He moves his lips against yours and pushes his tongue into your mouth. He tastes sweet.

Oh, damn!

He’s kissing you, and he’s good!

A weird hiccupping purr rumbles beneath your hand that’s pressed against his chest. He rolls his body into you, making you whimper while under his enchanting assault.

This is so weird.

When he pulls away from your mouth calm and composed, you’re the exact opposite. You’re breathing heavily, flushed and so damn hot. His tongue flicks out and licks over the cut on your bottom lip, the one he split further when pulling your arm through the window. You slowly feel the pain from the cut fade.

Eventually that’s healed too.

He pulls you back in for another kiss, this time not to heal you, but to taste you. You hear that voice in your head, his voice, _“I like you, little human.”_ He rolls into you again, this time though, you point your ass outwards so you’re not pressed against _him_.

He doesn’t like that. The arm around your back slides down to your ass and pushes it back in, crushing the front of your body into him as he starts to vibrate, purr and roll into you periodically. You can feel hard heat pressing against your stomach, and it’s big.

You break away from his lips to breath, “Ok, ok. I know I said it would be cool to fuck an alien, but I’m just not ready for that. You’re too big!” He ignores you and just continues on with his little search. He nips, licks and kisses down your throat, ignoring you in favor of tasting your skin that you so graciously left exposed in your slut dress.

“Ummmm, maybe we should slow down a bit, eh? After all, we just met and I’m not the kind of gal to ‘give it up’ on the first date. You know what I mean?”

A deep groan rumbles from him as he rolls his thick hardness against you, he lifts your thigh up around his and eventually your entire body off the ground, making you squeak. The height difference between you both is comical, but he fixes it by cradling your ass in his big hands and holding you against his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck, afraid of falling from the height you’re at.

_He’s_ at your center now, only separated by your flimsy thong.

After he flexes his hips a few times, your arousal starts to seep through your underwear, smearing along his length. God, this is so wrong. The warmth of his manhood is hot, heavy, but somehow slicker than what you’re producing.

While you can feel him pulsing against you, you can also feel a thick substance oozing from all around the shaft of his manhood. There’s more to his cock than a normal humans, it has extra………bits, but nice bits. It feels so nice that it has you hiding your face in his neck. You mouth at the mix of flesh, sucking wantonly and uncaring of which skin you’re lavishing at. You can’t help but buck against his flexing hips, helping you both along to do something very unnatural and wrong.

Your desire tingles up his length, slickening him up as your very human arousal causes a chemical and physical reaction in his nerves, body and mind.

Your alien suddenly falls to his knees with a screeching howl, rutting into you quicker as a frenzy zips through him. You can’t help your moans, so you bite his neck lightly and pant against his skin.

This is moving very fast.

You start to feel overwhelmed by all of this and pull away from his skin, “I think w-we should….. slow d-down.” He ignores you and picks up his pace, hissing and grunting in a feral state.

“Oh god!” You whine against his skin and feel his clawed finger try to pull the gusset of your thong to the side.

“Y-you wouldn’t?”

He would.

You pull his hair hard to make him stop, which does nothing but make him groan. You pull his hair again, harder, and bite him firmly, “S-STOP!”

He eventually leans away from you and slows down his hips to languid rolls. Your thong is still in place, but the heat of his pulsing member rests right outside. He’s lodged so hard against you, like he’s trying to impale you through your thong. The hardness of his cock makes you think he probably could. You can feel him throbbing against you as he stares at you, still humping you.

When you meet his stare with a glare, he growls and slows his hips to a stop.

“T-thank you.”

Why are you thanking him? You were about to crest over the best orgasm of your life, just from some simple dry humping.

You’re both breathing heavily, panting against one another as the tides of lust still wade back and forth on the forefront of your minds.

With you in his arms and your legs wrapped around his waist, he pulls you higher up his body so you’re above him. He turns his head to the side and whispers in your mind, _“Release me.”_ The collar around his neck has a small hole for a key to unlock it. But you don’t have that kind of key, just the card. You tell him this, but he just growls angrily, _“Release me!”_

You huff. How are you supposed to unlock that?

_“Try.”_

Taking a deep breath, you sigh loudly and pull a bobby pin from your hair. Your hands are shaking when you push it into the lock. You’ve seen people do it in movies, so you grab another bobby pin and straighten it out.

You have no idea if you’re doing it right, plus having him stare at you the whole time isn’t helping. At least his manhood isn’t distracting you, otherwise this would have been impossible. The hot needy ache in your core is manageable, for now.

But it doesn’t mean he can’t get distracted. With your thighs spread open across the top of his chest and shoulders, his tongue slithers out to lick your exposed leg. At first it’s ok, you can ignore him. But then his unnaturally long tongue slowly gets higher and higher, until he’s tonguing at your covered slit.

_“I can taste you.”_

“Oh god!” your fingers start to shake as he presses harder and harder, slithering up and down your wet thong. But that’s all he does, he doesn’t delve further, which is both a shame and good.

Because after three full minutes of prodding the lock, you growl at the tormenting alien tonguing you and the stupid collar. Eventually you push the bobby pins in deep and shake the metal choker. That seems to work though, because it beeps and opens, falling off his neck and clattering across the floor.

_“Good girl.”_

You try to ignore the way his praise makes you feel.

His tongue retreats back into his mouth as he slowly slides you down his body so you’re both at eye level. When you look at his neck, you can see his human skin is red and chaffed from the collar.

You gasp, “Oh. You poor thing!” and act before you think.

Tilting his head up, you kiss his throat, tracing a necklace of sweet caresses with your lips. You feel him shiver and pull you against him tighter. He kneads your ass with one hand while the other plays with the hem of your dress, which has ridden up around your waist.

Then he suddenly straightens and stands to his full height, reminding you that he’s no ordinary man. His eyes glower down at you, his hands are glued to you and his breathing grows even heavier for some reason.

The eye contact is intense, something you’re not use to. After a minute or so, he looks up at the other doors around the room.

With you cradled to his body with one strong arm, his other arm lifts with his fingers outstretched. You turn your head and watch.

When his claws curl in slightly, you can hear the metal doors around the room groaning. There is no way in hell that he’s doing that. There’s only so much sci fi-ness you can take for one evening.

You watch as he proves you wrong. His fingers curl in and create a fist, making all of the strong fortified doors around the room break through the locks and swing open to smack against the walls.

Aliens come pouring out in droves, making the one that is holding you, smile.

All hell has broken loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a nice lil taste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my people, my work sure knows how to run a woman down.

The other aliens that come spilling out of their cells, are monstrous.

Tentacles, trunks, multiple arms or legs, slimy limbs, cyclopes, gaping mouths with rows of shark teeth, small and massive bodies, some are bipedal while others are on all fours. But there are some that die as soon as they’re set free, which is odd.

Maybe, just maybe, they were locked up for a reason.

You watch as one immediately bites the head off another. One spits acid while another shoots icicles out of it’s hand. There’s a few humanoid aliens, but with faces nowhere near human. Those ones look like they’re from Silent Hill, Stranger Things or Resident Evil.

Describing them is too hard. The only way you could sum them up, is by saying they look like they’re from ‘Rick & Morty’, but with actual flesh and haunting to look at. Unlike the one who is hugging you to his chest with his hand under your ass, he’s ok. With his double stacked, linebacker jock body on growth roids and reptilian accents, all completed with the face of a greek demon snake god, your alien is a damn prize compared to these other ones. A godsend with a body clearly compatible with yours, but unfortunately with one appendage that may be too big for you.

When you look around the room, you realize none of the other aliens have collars around their necks, just your alien did.

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t bust his door open and escape. You feel crazy even thinking this, but it seems the collar was suppressing telekinesis. How fucking absurd!

An alien shrieks when it sees you, it crouches down and charges towards you at top alien speed. You gasp and hug your alien, hiding your face in his chest. Your hands wrap around his neck, and there you feel a row of pointy horns traveling down his spine. This is one horny alien.

Just when the menacing alien behind you gets close, he’s lifted in the air and turned inside out. A steaming pile of guts, jelly and green blood drops behind you. You don’t look, but you can smell it.

The alien you’re hugging starts to morph in your arms. Your eyes open just in time to see him growing bigger. He places you back on the ground and takes a few thundering steps back. You don’t pay the aliens behind you a second glance, and they do the same to you.

Everyone in the large dome room is watching your alien shift into something else, something even bigger than he already is. Bones crack, muscles thicken and grow, his claws turn into talons, and his skin becomes a hardened shell of scales.

When the shift stops, he’s now a gigantic demonic dragon-like beast. The martians behind you cower in fear. He’s completely black now with red crystal dust shimmering off his scales. He’s the size of four tanks stacked on top of each other, massive like the Greek hound, Cerberus. Spikes and horns protrude from his back and knobby joints, like sharp bone weapons. He’s got a long spikey tail and two thick horns at the top of his head. He still has his black hair, which is now longer as it floats in the air down his long neck.

With his eyes completely red and a long scaly snout completing his dragonish form, his mouth opens to reveal even bigger fangs in place. He stands on all fours, back straight as he shows his absolute dominance over all the other aliens.

The voice in your head speaks, _“Climb onto my back, girl.”_

“But……..”

Even in his animalistic demon/dragon form, the look he gives you is one of stern authority that shouldn’t be questioned.

So you do as you’re told and walk towards him. You climb his back legs and crawl up his long spine, settling between his shoulder blades and gripping the large spikes protruding from his body. He moves towards the door you entered from, breathes in deeply, and then roars, shooting out an explosive red light from his mouth. It’s not fire, it’s like a laser and lightening mixed together.

When the rubble, dust and steam clears, you pear around him and find he’s created a massive tunnel to the battlefield. It’s your escape and Area 51’s downfall.

An alien screeches beside you, then they all do.

You watch as the boney, globulous, tentacle and monster aliens charge down the makeshift tunnel towards their freedom. The alien you sit atop is still stationary, just watching.

“So, are we gunna go? Or what?”

He chuffs once.

When all the other aliens join the battlefield, the cheerful screams and hollers of your people reach your ears. That’s when your alien deems it safe to go. He coils back, then snaps forward at a speed that’s faster than the other aliens ran. Even faster than a formula 1 racing car, you think.

You both enter the playing field and find complete and utter warfare around you. Some of your people have raised their guns, energy drinks and swords, screaming but one thing as the news crews above broadcasted everything, “ALIENS, EXISTS! WE ARE NOT ALONE!!”

Looking around, you find some aliens are killing everyone, including the soldiers and geeks alike. There’s one alien eating everyone. There’s another that’s absorbing people and getting bigger, like the blob. There’s one that’s spitting acid on people, then feasting on their melted insides.

But there seems to be benevolent aliens as well. They’re the ones fighting alongside the Internet people and it’s actually quite beautiful. Some conjure large hard exoskeleton shields, protecting your fellow youngsters. Others fight back to back against the soldiers.

You catch sight of Phasma on the back of a smallish T-Rex looking octopus, effortlessly taking out multiple soldiers. She spots you and gives you a thumbs up and smile.

She whispers to herself, “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”

Bullets start to zip by your head and crunch against your alien’s thick hide. There are only a handful of military helicopters still operational, but every single one of them decides to fire at both of you. He dodges most of them and blasts the rest out of the sky with his laser lightening mouth.

When you both are surrounded by at least twenty soldiers, your beast leans back on his hind legs and roars. This further fuels your people and his.

The large spikes around the base of his neck create a mane of sorts, but the spikes soon slither outwards, like bone tentacles. Then as the soldiers advance on your both, the tentacle spikes dart out and stab every single one of them.

It doesn’t matter how far away your enemies are, his spike weapons stretch over long distances, like something from an anime show. It’s actually kind of fucked up. He skewers a few in a row and flings their dead bodies at their friends, like some kind of psychological scare tactic.

Now that the path is clear, he charges towards the wall surrounding the base, your way out of this place. You try to look for a place he can set you down. Maybe you can quickly grab Phasma before more military officials and soldiers show up.

Your alien has other plans though.

Just before you both reach the wall, wings sprout on either side of you, flapping and starting to lift you both off the ground. One powerful leap is all he needs to take off into the night.

And you finally get to ride your alien steed.

You both vanish into the desert sky, losing the last of the military helicopters before they’re gunned down. You both gain altitude as he starts to cut through the clouds. You hide behind the big spikes from the wind, clutching onto him for dear life as he makes your grand getaway. The keycard slips from your grip and is now lost forever.

You sneak one look behind you and find the base is all but destroyed. It eventually fades as your alien puts miles upon miles between you and Area 51.

This is a victory that will be remembered for all time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gunna like this :D

You dare not fall asleep while on the back of a space dragon.

You’ve been flying for a while now, but its still nighttime. The full moon makes the red dust imbedded in his smooth scales, sparkle. He shimmers and glows, creating a light show just for you.

You peak over what you assume is his shoulder, and find you’re very high up, which explains why you’re so cold. His scales offer no warmth and neither does your slut dress. Very poor planning on your part.

You want to check what the time is on your smart watch, but you don’t want to let go of your spike handles, lest you fall to your death. Checking your phone in your bra is definitely out of the question.

So here you are, shivering, hungry, still slightly drunk and tired.

It starts to grow colder. You can see snow falling around you. That’s not good.

You voice barely carries over the wind, “WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING!” And you don’t know if he heard you or not.

After a while though, you spot a small clutter of lights in the distance. When you get closer, you see it’s a lone cabin surrounded by tall pine trees. In fact, you’re in a mountainous range with a forest bed stretching for thousands of miles. You can see a large lake glittering in the distance too.

Your alien is as agile and quiet as a cat, landing on the ground with ease and stealth. You manage to blow is cool landing by screeching wildly. If you could see his face, you’d see the sassiest eye roll ever.

Your really shivering now. Snow covers the ground and the tips of the pine trees. The earthy smell surrounds you, but does nothing to warm you. The wind bites, turning you skin red. Your alien walks forward, sneaking towards the lone cabin. The windows are lit, flickering like a TV is on.

You climb down off his back, actually thankful for your high heels since it keeps you away from the snow.

You walk around his body with your hand running along his smooth scales. When you reach in front of him, he leans down with his glowing red eyes and nuzzles your hand.

“I’ll be right back. I’ll see if they can help us.”

He just stares at you, but doesn’t make a move to stop you.

So you turn towards the cabin and trudge up to it.

You notice a large plaque hanging from the eave of the roof. But you quickly move past it in favor of becoming warm. There’s a neon sign that says, “Come in. We’re open!”

The door is unlocked and when you open it a surge of warmth washes over your body. You can hear voices and a TV in the middle of airing an episode of jeopardy. You enter the cabin quickly and shut the door behind you.

You whisper to yourself, “Oh thank fuck!”

You have never been more appreciative for warmth in your life. The voices stop talking and when you open your eyes, you find a receptionist style room and an old couple standing at the threshold of a hallway across from you. There’s a tall administrator desk, meaning this is some kind of business.

The woman gasps once she takes a look at the clothes you’re wearing, “Oh dear, you can’t be running around dressed like that in this weather. You’ll catch your death!” She covers her mouth and shakes her head before saying, “You stay right there. I’ll be back with some proper clothes for your dearie!”

You watch as she disappears back down the hallway, leaving you with the old man.

“That’s my wife, Sheryl.

He walks forward and takes a seat at the desk. You walk closer so he’s still in your line of sight. He eyes you up and down, but not in a creepy way, more like a concerned fatherly way. “I’ll have whatever you’ve been smoking, because you are crazy to be walking around dressed like that in this cold.”

Your arms come up to rest on the desk, “Umm sir, where am I.”

He looks at you like you’re a nutter. You sound and look like one. Your hair is a knotty mess, your makeup is ruined and you look dirty. But he eventually answers, “You’re on the outskirts of the Rocky Mountain National Park.” He looks around the room happily and smiles with his arms flaring out, “And this fine establishment is ‘Earl’s Cabin Retreat’. I’m Earl.”

Now you’re the one giving him a weird look. You clear your throat before asking an embarrassing question, “Well Earl, would you mind telling me which state this is.”

He whistles loudly and smiles, “Oh, hon. You’re high as a kite, aren’t you.”

You suppress the urge to snarl when you ask again, “Which state, please!”

He leans his forearms on the desk, “Well, little missy, you’re in the fine state of Colorado.”

“Colorado! I’m in Colorado!?!”

“Yes of course, little miss.”

As you have little breakdown, Earl chatters on about how he scrounged up the money to build his little empire of cabins. Somewhere in between his rambling about his addiction to collecting Beanie babies and his infatuation with Helen Mirren, you interrupt him, “Does this place take credit cards? I’d like a room for the night, or a couple nights.”

Earl doesn’t seem too fazed about you interrupting him, probably because he’s not going to turn away his only customer. “We sure do, otherwise we’d never make a profit. Everyone’s got cards these days, no cash. Although cash would be better, the Tax man can’t steal what doesn’t exist.” He winks at you and you give a fake laugh, “Haha, right.”

Earl is setting up the card machine when Sheryl comes back out. She’s got a big coat for you, some jeggings, a long sleeve t-shirt, boots and socks. “Come dear, I’ll show you the ladies room so you can change into something warm.”

She takes you out back to where herself and Earl live. The cabin is small, but homey. A fire is raging in the corner while the TV blares some ad. She shows you to the bathroom and leaves to give you some privacy. You eye your surroundings. Just a basic bathtub, porcelain sink and toilet with floral tiling around the room. You can’t really see out of the window because of the snowfall and darkness, but if you could, you’d see a certain red-eyed beasty watching you.

You change quickly, leaving your underwear and bra on while doing so. But it’s enough to please your watcher.

You emerge with a warm layer of clothing covering your body and eternally grateful to Sheryl.

When you walk back out to the reception, you find a basket and your room key sitting on the desk.

The old couple look to you and smile when you re-enter the room. Sheryl potters over, “I’ve put a few bottles of water in there, some snacks and sandwiches as well. I hope you like ham.”

You can’t help your gasp, “Aww, that is so nice, Sheryl. Thank you so much!” you pull the little old lady into a hug and she returns it happily.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

She whispers to you, “I also put some pajama’s and a few toiletries in there as well.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you’ve done enough and I don’t want to impose or anything.”

Sheryl pulls away and chuckles, “You’re not dear. My daughter left them here and buys new products every week. She won’t even know they’re gone, plus she only visits us twice a year.”

Earl butts in, “Well if that will be all, I’ll give you the room key after you pay, little miss.”

“Earl! Don’t be so rude!”

“What! I’m just saying that maybe the little lady here would like to go rest. Walking around in the cold is a sure way to get sick.”

Sheryl waves him off, “Fine, fine.” But from the corner of your eye you spot a third person peaking around the hallway corner. Sheryl spots him too, because soon enough she’s calling forward, “Mitaka, come out here and say hello to out guest.”

You watch as a very sweaty twenty-year-old boy steps into the light hesitantly. He shifts to stand behind Earl, wringing his hands it the front of his shirt like a nervous child. You try to control your facial expressions, willing yourself not to give this adult a very judgmental and pointed look.

Everyone in the room waits for him to introduce himself, but when it looks like he’s not, Sheryl sighs, “This is our grandson, Mitaka. Our daughter’s son. Say hello.”

Mitaka can’t even look you in the eyes as he mutters, “Hello.” Which is just fine with you. There’s no need to lengthen this encounter, you have an alien you want to get back to.

When ‘Hello’ seems to be the extent of Mitaka’s vocabulary, Sheryl turns to you, “Well if you need anything dear, don’t hesitate to give us a call. There’s a landline in your cabin and our number is written on the brochure in your room.”

You turn to her and smile, “Great, thank you so much, both of you.” You make sure to look at both of them.

You pay with your phone, which amazes everyone in the room. The old couple give you directions to your cabin and you happily thank the lord they chose one not too close. You don’t feel like explaining that you have a companion, and an alien one at that.

So with your basket of goodies in hand and another hug from Sheryl, the old couple let you go and all three of them watch as you walk up a path.

They eventually disappear from sight, so you follow the path until you find cabin 15.

You walk up the wooden steps and kick the snow off your boots. You turn around just in time to see your alien. He’s just watching you intently in his beast form.

You smile and dangle the key, “I got us a room.” And he just stares.

“Well I’m gunna go in now.” You say awkwardly.

You turn to the door, but then you see him start to morph from the corner of your eye. He’s changing back to his smaller humanoid body and eventually he’s black and white again. Just a naked lizard man standing in the snow and staring at you.

You hold out your hand, which gets him moving.

He closes the distance quickly with his long legs and takes a hold of your hand in his clawed one. With the basket hanging from the crook of your elbow, you open the cabin door and shuffle inside. You find a light switch and flick it on, revealing a cozy little wooden lodge. He has to bend down and turn his body to enter the cabin. You quickly close the door behind him and get started on warming the place up.

Letting go of his hand, you place the basket on the small dining table and walk around shutting all of the curtains. It’s a simple cabin with a bed at the very back, a private bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a lounge room with a fireplace and tiny TV mounted above it. It has everything you need.

Within a few minutes you get a small fire crackling, and stoke it to make it bigger. While you’re doing all of that, your alien is standing at the door like a creepy statue. He doesn’t take his eyes off you.

You look up and smile at him, trying to keep your eyes on his face, since he’s still naked. If you stare too long though, your eyes can’t help but check him out through your peripherals. His manhood has features that aren’t entirely human, that and the fact he’s longer and thicker than anything you’ve seen before, even while soft.

You pretend you’re not acutely aware of his presence as he shifts around the cabin. You listen to him check the windows and doors, he opens the bathroom and opens every cabinet door in the kitchen. He even checks the dresser draws and closet. You don’t know what he’s doing, but after he deems the place, suitable, he slowly strolls over to you and plops down on the couch, making it creak with his weight.

With you kneeling before the fire poking it, you try to seem calm and oblivious as his gaze burns the back of your head. You hear the floorboards creek as he lands on the floor with a plop, crawling next to you. He sits way closer to the fire than you, shivering as his eyes close and a chirping sound rumbles his chest.

“Are you cold?”

He doesn’t answer you.

So you get up and look around the room for a blanket. There’s one on the end of the bed, folded up nicely and quilted thickly, it looks warm. You bring it back over and drape it around his shoulders, wrapping it around his chest tightly. He just stares the entire time.

“You need to hold onto it, so it doesn’t fall away.”

You know he understands you. So why doesn’t he answer?

With you standing next to him as he sits, he’s at eye level with you. It is uncanny to witness. You stand back to give him some room and let the blanket go. Then quick as a viper, he catches the blanket before it slips off his body with his claws piercing the cotton. “Ok, so I’m gunna take a shower and warm up.” You hesitate and wait for him to answer. He doesn’t.

It should be obvious that you’re staying here for a few nights, but you still double check with him, “Stay in the cabin, ok?”

Still no answer.

You walk around the couch to the dining table and grab a sandwich and bottle of water. You head back over to him, “I’m not really sure what you eat, but just looking at you I’m gunna say you’re a meat eater.”

You hold the food and water out to him, waiting for him to take it. When he finally does, he eyes the food like its foreign, which it is you guess.

“I’ll be right back.”

You retreat into the small bathroom and turn the water on, letting it heat up while you get undressed. When you’re finally under the scalding spray, you sigh in relief. Your muscles ache from being tensed for so long, the cold in your bones takes a while to dissipate and the grime from partying and the battle takes a couple washes before it swirls down the drain.

When you emerge steaming, clean and fresh, you feel like a new woman. Although, you know what would’ve been nice? If you had remembered to bring you pajama’s in with you.

You groan to yourself, “Stupid.”

You hope the cabin is warmer now, you don’t want to waste water on heating yourself up again. So you wrap the towel around yourself and quickly bolt through the door. You dart across the room, dripping wet with steam rising off your skin, and grab your clothes from the basket. You don’t look his way. He may be chill being naked in front of you, but you’re a little more modest than him. You grip the towel tightly and rush back to the bathroom.

You put your clothes on the bench and just when you’re about to close the door, his scaly hand stops it halfway, and then pushes it open completely. He fills the doorway and has to bend down to enter the bathroom. You walk backwards as he slips inside, closing the door behind himself. His blanket falls away and he shivers as the steam rolls over his body. This is only the second time you’ve seen him close his eyes. You’ve still yet to see him blink.

Your hand comes back up to cover his junk while you ask, “Do you want a shower too?”

His eyes snap open, back to staring at you. Although this time, he answers, _“Yes.”_

“Ok well, if you give me a minute, I’ll get dressed and leave you to it.”

You try to reach past him and open the door so he can leave and give you privacy. But when you get the door open, he just slams it shut.

“What are you doing?”

He starts to walk forward, which has you taking steps back.

A soft rhythmic cooing rumbles from him, like a bird chirping quickly. You ask again, “What are you d-“ but you nearly trip over the shower door track. He catches you around your waist and bends down so he doesn’t bang his head on the low threshold of the glass door.

You’re back in the small shower, which seems even smaller now that he’s in here too.

Your feet connect with the wet floor, making you shiver since the tiles have grown cold. With you in his arms, he has so problem crowding your space further.

_“Turn the water on.”_

You do as he asks, reaching past him to turn the handles. The pipes creak and clang beneath the cabin, coming to life again as you summon water. After a few seconds of waiting, water bursts from the showerhead and lands on both of you. Your towel gets drenched and you grumble.

His purring gets louder as he throws his head back. His whole body vibrates, which has his scales making a rattle sound. You huff angrily. If he didn’t now how the shower worked, he could have just told you instead of ruining you towel.

He reaches out to put the showerhead at the tallest height, that way the water washes over more of his body. Thank god the ceiling is high, otherwise he’d be cramping your space even more.

“Well, as you can see the shower is working. So I’ll be off now.” You try to move past out of his grip, but he just holds you tighter.

You try again, but to no avail, you are trapped.

Just when you’re about to tell him off, he tilts your head up and kisses you. Your eyes are open wide, like the first time.

It’s soft, the kiss, unhurried and gentle. He’s hunched over and purring against your lips, which he slips past to tangle his tongue with yours. You gasp at the sudden intrusion, but accept it after a while. He still tastes sweet.

At his height, his body does it’s best to roll into you. You can feel that hardness against your stomach again. It swells quickly, hardening instantly. It amazes and frightens you.

After getting lost in the kiss, you don’t even realize you’re moving with and into him, until he groans deep and guttural. He presses into you harder, and you can definitely feel the outline of _him._

You break away from the kiss, “Ummm I think I should probably go now. Showers are best spent alone.”

He hunches down more and sucks at your neck, making your eyes roll back when he finds your special spot. He doesn’t venture further down though and he keeps your towel on. He must understand the concept for boundaries, since he’s slowly learning yours. He can tell from the way your hand clutches your towel that you’re not ready for more quite yet.

For now, this is enough.

He’s back at your mouth and stealing your breath, just as you steal his. He can’t help but confess again, _“I like you.”_

It barely filters in your mind what he said. It goes in one ear and out the other as his presence short-circuits your brain.

He picks you up suddenly, making you shriek at the quick movement. He presses you against the tiles and keeps you pinned there. You’re in THE staring completion of the century, locking eyes with an alien that has his manhood pressing along your sex. He seeks out heat like how a snake or lizard seeks out the sun.

His member is the same, somehow under your towel and resting right at your womanhood. But he doesn’t do anything, he just keeps still as you feel the impossible thick and long thing, throb against you. He’s hot down there, and the weight of him is heavy as it rests against your folds.

After a while though, you realize there’s more to his manhood than a normal human’s cock. He watches the emotions flicker across your face, the slow realization that comes to form in your mind. You can feel nodules along and around the shaft of his cock, slowly secreting a thick lube-like substance. He’s slickening you both up, a weird alien trait you guess. Then he’s performing the tiniest thrust.

And it rocks you both, making him hiss and you gasp. Your puffy flesh feels better than anything he’s ever felt, including the women of his own kind.

You should probably tell him to put you down, or let you go. But you don’t, you just clutch your towel in one hand and grip his shoulder in the other.

Even when your sexes are level with each other, he still towers over you. His torso is long and wide, but he leans down so he can kiss you. Eventually you get lost in it again. The heat between your legs grows hotter. You can’t tell if its from you or him, but you can tell that you’re smearing your own wetness along his length.

_“Kylo.”_

You frown with your eyes closed, “What?”

_“My name, is Kylo.”_

You open your eyes and repeat the name, “Kylo?”

_“Yes, little one.”_

You say his name again, which has his hips picking up speed, helped along the way by extra desire between your legs. His purrs turn to groans and hiccupping chirps.

Both of your hands grip his shoulders and neck now, pulling yourself closer. He likes that. With how tight and tucked in your towel is, it manages to stay snug around your body.

“K-Kylo.” You drawl out with a wanton moan. Your desire and his own makes it easy for him to split your folds and slide between them. He’s damn near your bellybutton with how long he is, and still manages to encompass along the entire length of your slit. The head of his bulbous manhood rubs over you little nub repeatedly, and there’s only so much you can take. His fingers have to resist curling into your ass cheeks, since doing so would have him tearing you open.

His claws however, aren’t the only things that would tear you open.

When you start getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, he releases your mouth and instead sucks at your neck. Your body jumps up the wall, the force of his hips jolting into your core. The strength in his legs alone could pull six trucks up a hill. Thus, even though he’s using a fraction of his strength, it still fucks you up.

You can’t help but bite the meaty flesh under his collarbone, muffling your moans. Your nails dig into his skin, and he doesn’t mind, not when your wet arousal tingles his cock. You make him feel things no other female has ever induced.

It only takes a few more thrusts before you cum. You scream around his flesh in your mouth, clenching on nothing as your body spasms. He climaxes with a groan trapped in his chest, letting the sound die on your skin as he bites your neck.

His fangs pierce your skin and the same heat from the first time he bit you, floods your veins. Although, this time it feels nice instead of searing hot. Red lines glow from beneath your skin, traveling from his bite mark and all across your form. Yet again, his venom makes a home in your body, changing it from the inside out.

He drenches your pussy with his own warm sticky seed, spurting large ropes of cum up onto your stomach from beneath your towel. He doesn’t stop rolling his hips until the very last drop falls from him.

You become limp and your head falls back, making a small crack sound when you impact with the tiles.

You’re too fucked up to comprehend what he’s saying. Your orgasm plus his bite has left you weak, but so blissed out. You’ve never felt like this, ever.

You’re barely awake when he peels your towel away and cleans his cum from you. The glowing iridescent fluid washes down the drain. In your hazy high state, you don’t get to see his first smile, which seems to crack his face when he’s blessed with the sight of your nakedness and his cum covering you.

It’s all a blur, ending with you in bed and completely dry.

The fires rages on, being the only source of light in the cabin. You wake briefly to see you and your alien, Kylo, are snuggling under the covers. If he wasn’t resting on his side and spooning you from behind, his calves would be hanging off the bed.

You mumble some incoherent nonsense, then fall silent as you shuffle back into him. The blanket is pulled over you both, shielding your naked bodies from the cold.

So far, this whole situation has been life changing. Your life before this night seems like eons ago.

Little do you know though, the alien coiled around you possessively, whispers something he intends to uphold.

_“I think I’ll keep you.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my lovelies, I'm in the process of moving out of home and into my own place. And by god is it stressful! So unfortunately updating is going to be hectic and when I find time to squeeze it in. Thank you so much for your patience and for reading this! Love you all xoxoxoxo

The next day you wake up late in the afternoon with a certain alien coiled around you.

You haven’t slept so much in a long time. Work keeps you busy and trying to maintain a social life in this day and age, is a challenge.

But right now, you’re snug as a bug and relaxed in Kylo’s arms.

Most females of Kylo’s race are the same height as him, with maybe an inch or two difference. They’re just as physically strong and fast as the males, so they don’t shy away from war. They’re aggressive, volatile and menacing to look at.

You fit perfectly against his chest, slotting like a lost piece. He likes this. He’s never cuddled with anyone, even though he’s wanted to. The hierarchy on his planet makes it hard for him to find the right mate. The females may be naturally aggressive, but that doesn’t stop them from going after a figure as powerful as Kylo.

He turned away multiple options his mother has presented him with, claiming they didn’t feel right.

He remembers walking down the steps of his marble and copper throne to inspect the new tribute his mother found. Even though the females were naturally aggressive, strong and defiant, all of them would cower under Kylo’s gaze.

None would challenge him or give an ounce of substance that would stimulate him. They were nothing but cattle, dressed up as playthings. So when he brushed her off with a bored snort and wave of his hand, both his mother and the tribute would hiss at him before storming away in shame and anger.

His mother would always come back the next day though, with a new offering that is always dressed in silks finer than the last and dripping in jewels.

But no matter how much his mother dressed up the females, he could still see through them, and their minds. His kind is easier to read than yours, so their intentions were clear. He never thought he’d have to use this power to keep away gold-digging whores who were about as deep as a puddle. His great powers were used time and time again to defend his world.

He won the Great War single handedly, and now Kylo was reduced to nothing but a dust collecting relic that was to be married off.

“Secure our bloodline, that is your purpose now.” His mother’s words always echoed in his mind.

“That’s all you care about! What about me! Haven’t I earned some time away from the responsibilities to this family.”

The scales across her cheekbones always look pinched, but that’s because she mostly frowns. “Your duty to your family will not be shelved like some errant task. To ensure our lineage lives on you must produce an heir!”

“If you want an heir, I’ll give you an heir! I’ll give you a hundred!”

His mother hissed viciously, “This family will not be sullied further by BASTARDS! Now stop whining and choose a bride!”

Kylo’s arguments with his mother always end the same. Him storming off and leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. The ancient marble of his towering fortified palace is mostly metal now. His destructive inclinations are repaired with copper, silver and gold. His people have a strange obsession with those metals, especially the ruddy color of copper. It’s a sign of power among his people.

Where his hands use to rip and shred his enemies to pieces, Kylo now has to be aware of his strength when with you. He gently squeezes your flesh in his hands, making sure not to cut or bruise you. He keeps his weight next to you instead of on top of you. He’s always felt the need to crouch and hunch over a mate in a protective way, he’s just never found anyone to do it with.

But he’s found you, and he wants to smother you with protection. Resisting that urge is hard for him.

He likes you.

He doesn’t usually like anyone.

When the cabin becomes too cold for your liking, you stretch in Kylo’s arms. With his eyes closed, he pulls you back to his body, closing the distance you unintentionally put between you both. When you stretch your spine and arms again, your joints crack, making him bolt up in a panic.

Kylo makes a weird fluttering purr sound as he checks over your body. His coldish hands skate over you body, tickling you as he searches for broken bones.

You giggle, “What are you doing?”

He grows more frenzied when he finds nothing wrong with you.

You hear him in your head, _“Where are you hurt?!?”_

“What?”

His voice in your head sounds more clearer after last night. You’re not sure if that’s a good sign or not.

_“WHERE ARE YOU HURT!?!”_ He roars in your mind.

You hands instinctively cover you ears as you shuffle away from him. Kylo can’t help it when he moves on top of you, his eyes flicking around the room in search of an invisible enemy. His claws dig into the bed, ruining the mattress as he snarls.

“Kylo! KYLO!” you yell to get his attention.

He finally looks down to you and watches as you bring your hand up in front of his face. His eyebrows twitch into a frown as he waits. Then he flinches when you crack your index knuckle. He snarls and hisses even louder, _“WHO’S HURTING YOU!”_

You cup his cheek and smile, “No one is. I’m just cracking my joints. It happens when I stretch or if I do this….” You crack all the knuckles on your right hand and each sound has him flinching.

_“Doesn’t it hurt?”_ He looks so concerned for you.

His lips nibble the middle knuckle of your fingers, delicately checking with his tongue for any injuries.

“No, it doesn’t hurt. It feels nice. But sometimes if I try too hard, then it hurts,”

When he finds no wounds on your hands, he leans back so confused. _“Then why do it?”_

“I don’t know. Habit, maybe.”

He pinches your index finger gently and inspects it, _“You are the strangest creature. When my kind makes that noise, it means a bone has been broken.”_

“Same with my kind. But we can also do it to our joints without injuring ourselves.” You quirk an eyebrow, “So do your people not stretch?”

_“We do. But I suppose the differences in our physiology is the reason my kind does not……. Crack. We’re a very agile and silent race.”_

“I can see that.” You’re referring to the fact he hasn’t spoken with his mouth yet.

After a beat of silence, you break it, “How can I hear you in my head?”

The tiniest smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth, _“I think you know how, little one.”_

“I do, but I want to hear you say it.”

He huffs and settles his weight more on top of you. He’s between your thighs and keeps his chest up with his forearms planted on either side of your head.

This position feels right to Kylo, natural.

_“When I bite, my venom floods the nervous system, creating a link or bond. In regards to you, this just made you mind more open for me to enter. It can be used as a weapon and for other……….reasons.”_

“Other reasons?” You frown then ask, “Wait, are you telling me, you’re naturally telepathic as well?”

_“Yes, but you humans are harder to read. So I had to improvise.”_ His hips twitch the slightest, _“And my ability to read minds and move things is a gift only a certain few of my kind have.”_

“Oh.” You don’t know how to respond to that. You chew your bottom lip and he watches. “So are you reading my mind right now?”

_“No. I can only answer in your mind. You’re too complex to fully dissect and invade. Hence, why I needed to bite you.”_

“You said you created a link, a bond between us.” He just nods hesitantly, so you continue, “What happens if you bite one of your own kind?”

_“Well, I’ve never bitten anyone before, not until you.”_ You blush at his confession and the color change in your cheeks fascinates him, so he continues, _“The romantics of my race would say it binds our souls together. But my generation, the young people, bite each other because our venom is also an aphrodisiac. It’s also done during a married couples first night together, to fortify the promise to each other.”_

“Oh.”

You definitely don’t know how to answer that. But then you end up smirking, “Ooooo we’re gunna have to get married now!”

His face scrunches up so hard, it only has you giggling. Then he’s groaning and rolling his eyes when you start to tease him. Normally he wouldn’t allow such behaviour towards him, but Kylo is finding the casual way you act around him, a breath of fresh air. You’re not scared and you’re not sucking up to him, you’re just…………… you.

You twirl a strand of his hair, “What’s your last name? I wanna see what it sounds like at the end of my name.”

He groans louder and buries his face in your neck, snuggling into you and trying to distract you by tickling you. His fingers make sure not to cut you as he jabs them softly into your ribs. Your giggles turn to high laughs and screeches, a sound Kylo hasn’t heard since the days of his youth.

You wheeze and giggle, “Kylo!”, squirming underneath him as he teases, _“What were you saying, little one? You want me to keep going?”_ Your happy squeals make Kylo genuinely smile; he hasn’t done that in a long while.

His fingers trail up higher, softly brushing under the swell of your breasts. The atmosphere changes quickly with that one touch. Your giggles quiet to soft labored pants as Kylo traces around the outside of your breast, which slowly swirls to the center. He’s at the edge of your nipple, the room is deathly quiet, and the anticipation is palpable.

His thumb replaces his finger, brushing over it with a soft caress. You gasp, even though you knew what was to happen. The contrast of his cold smooth scaled hands are still something you’re getting used to.

Your nipple has hardened quickly into a pert peak, tempting the beast a top you for a taste. Kylo isn’t one to resist temptations, so he leans down give a single lick, flicking your bud with his normal tongue. You gasp as your back arches, encouraging him to do it again. So he does.

He sucks your peak into his mouth, careful not to prick you with his fangs. Your hands end up in his hair as he pulls at your nipple. His tongue eventually splits in half, reminding you that he’s no ordinary man. The two warm wet slithers twirl around your nipple laving at it reverently before switching to your other one eagerly.

He’s so close to you, resting his very hard manhood right on top of _you_. Just when he starts to trail his lips across your chest and up your neck, you giggle, “My mom will flip when she see’s me bringing home an alien husban-“ A groan tumbles from your lips before you can finish your sentence.

Instead of tickling you, Kylo puts his morning wood to good use, distracting you both from a topic he’d rather not talk about. He starts off slow, warming you up to him as he softly shifts his hips up and down. He breathes on your neck, moving his hands under your back to loop up to your shoulders.

Your puffy human flesh grows wet, which is a foreign feeling to Kylo. Usually it’s the other way around for his kind. It doesn’t take long before your arousal is coating the underside of his very alien dick.

You’ve managed to keep your eyes averted from his member the entire time since meeting Kylo, but now that he’s grinding his length against you, you can feel nodules all along his length that are secreting their own wetness.

Your hand snakes down between your bodies to feel the thing you’re most curious about.

When you come into contact, Kylo shivers. You’re fingers softly wrap around the base of him, nowhere near able to encompass all of him. His thickness is larger than any dick you’ve seen in porn or in real life, plus with the added fact of his ‘extra’ bits come straight from a very wild fantasy.

You slowly stroke from the base up to the tip, which makes him shudder violently. It’s so easy to pump his cock; the bumps along and around his cock produce a thick liquid, like warm lube.

You do this a couple more times, working his thick cock in your little hand.

_“Oh.”_ A single word spoken in your mind, yet so revealing as Kylo growls and starts to shudder above you.

He likes what you’re doing.

You pay special attention to the head, twisting your wrist to circle the massive tip in your tiny palm. He ‘s hot and heavy, dripping his weird alien slick all the way down your wrist. It dribbles thickly down onto your stomach as well, with his hips flexing into your hand.

_“Don’t stop!”_

He puffs on your neck, sucking at it viciously as you jerk his massive manhood. Curiosity gets the better of you, controlling what you do next. You stop everything you’re doing, making Kylo growl. You bring your fingers up to your lips and lick up your middle finger. Kylo leans back to watch.

Your first lick is tentative, careful, but watching you do it has Kylo jerking back in surprise. His mouth falls open when he watches you clean your hand of his arousal. You can’t help but moan, “You taste so fucking sweet!”

Kylo’s breath hitches. No one has ever done that, let alone called him sweet.

The females of his kind are mostly dry _down there_ , hence why evolution has the males producing their own slick. Kylo is leaking profusely, from the tip and all along his shaft. It’s a wet mess down there. Not even he’s been able to produce this much slick on his own when pleasuring himself. The way Kylo’s body is reacting to you, is new to him. He never thought someone of a different species would have him so weak for the slightest of touches.

Kylo sets his cock against your wet folds and continues what he started. He’s saws his massive cock against you, wrapping his arm around your lower back and up your shoulders. He angles you hips at the perfect angle to rub all along your slit.

It’s almost too much for you. The slick warm heat of his heavy manhood is like nothing else you’ve felt before.

“Kylo!”

_“Fuck! Say my name again!”_

“Kylo!”

_“Again!”_

You say his name over and over, the only word that your brain and mouth can conjure to think and say. Everything else has fallen away as the simple pleasure of humping one another takes over you both. The scrape of his claws against your back doesn’t even register in your mind, how can it when he rubs over your clit with every stroke.

If you look down, you can see that his cock is longer than the length of your pussy. He damn near reaches your bellybutton. You’re sure if he was inside you, he’d be well into your guts.

Animalistic grunts and growls tumble from Kylo as his hips flex faster and harder. Kylo’s sure he wouldn’t be able to stop doing this is life was on the line. Having you cling to him desperately, listening to the sweet noises you make for him and feeling your swollen pussy weep for him, is everything Kylo wants, everything that sates his need to protect and fuck a mate.

He won’t acknowledge it right now of course, but what he’s doing with you is something only a bonded couple of his kind share. Intimate moments and closeness like this is something that takes time to develop.

Not with you though. Since the moment he met you, things have been fast paced and non-stop. It’s hard to believe that you’ve known each other less than twenty four hours.

Now he’s slowly spurting his cum up your stomach.

“NNngnnn” a sound tumbles from Kylo other than just the same snarls, growls and chirps. He does it again, until it almost vaguely sounds like your name. Just when you cum, Kylo says your name with his mouth.

Kylo bites the pillow by your head instead of your neck, your name rasps from his mouth harshly. He says it with weird undulations in the pitch of his voice and clicks periodically, like his tongue can’t quite get the words out. But still, you appreciate the effort, having him saying your name at all is nice enough, no matter how menacing it sounds.

You gush along the underside of his cock, soaking him as he soaks you. The hot ropes of his seed coat your sex and tummy, rubbing off onto him as his hips and body slowly roll into you, riding out the waves.

You’re both panting fiercely, coiled around one another. Even after the heated lust fades, you both still cling to each other, needing to feel each other’s skin as something inside you both sings.

Kylo leans up just to kiss down the length of your body. You’d think he’d be too exhausted to anything other than fall asleep, but when he reaches the apex between your thighs, he laps up your cum. He didn’t know what to expect with the taste, but Kylo certainly wasn’t expecting you to taste so sweet.

You look down and watch as he cleans you up. But when you do, you catch sight of his cum decorating your skin. It glows in the dark cabin, a shiny iridescent fluid that swirls like you’re looking down a kaleidoscope. It’s actually quite beautiful.

He cleans you up, murmuring in your mind how sweet and delicious you are. But you stiffen when he says he wants to bite a huge chomp out of you. He only giggles, _“Sorry. Bad joke.”_

You roll your eyes and give a fake laugh, “Hahaha so funny.” You’re about to throw some sass his way, then his tongue splits in two again and penetrates you deeply as the other half coils around your clit. Both organs pulsate as you moan and clutch his hair.

Your back arches off the bed and Kylo presses in deeper, working your insides and outsides with unearthly skill.

“Kylo!”

He brings you to another orgasm quickly, lapping up everything you give him before leaning up on his knees and jerking off over you.

You look up at him through hooded eyes, mesmerized by the way he works his cock. He alternates between gentle and rough, tugging along his length as his eyes devour you shamelessly. His other hand holds your thigh open, putting your glistening pussy on display.

You bite your bottom lip innocently while watching him, making Kylo’s breath hitch. He falls forward but catches his weight next to your head. He tugs faster, almost ready to spill himself all over you.

Just before he does though, you push him onto his back with strength that surprises you both. Your mouth is on his cock within a heartbeat, sucking at the large head like it’s the sweetest lollypop, which it is.

A hiss falls from Kylo, then a strangled groan when your tongue slides side to side under the head. So far the head and maybe an inch or two is all that you can fit in your mouth, the rest you pump with your hand.

Kylo rasps your name repeatedly, suppressing snarls and hisses as the most divine feeling sucks at his cock. He watches your head bob up and down, slowly working more of his length into your mouth. The bumps feel strange against your tongue, but not disturbing in any way. In fact, you show your complete comfortableness by pulling off his length with a pop and sucking his shaft between your lips.

He groans again, this time fisting his hand in your hair. It’s only a few seconds before Kylo cums, but you manage to put you mouth back on him in time to swallow everything. Kylo is both surprised and amazed.

Literally no one has ever done that for him. His kind is so clinical about sex; most see it as purely for procreation.

The way you are though, you’re so enthusiastic. You managed to get Kylo to cum within a fraction of the time it usually takes him. He hisses your name frantically, spasming on his back as his eyes glow brighter. Eventually labored breaths turn into soft pants, evidence of the thorough exertion you just put him through.

His load is big, spilling past your lips and dribbling back down his length. You try to clean him up, kissing and licking at his shaft, but the over stimulation has Kylo dragging you back up his body. You flop down on top of him, just as exhausted, happy and wrecked as him.

He turns on his side and coils around you again, this time pressing his big meaty thigh between yours so your leg is hitched up around his waist. You snuggle into his chest and you both slowly fall back into a peaceful slumber.

But not before you give one final stretch, cracking every joint in your body.

Kylo physically flinches and stiffens.

You hear him in your mind, _“That is without a doubt the most disturbing thing I’ve ever come across. You, my dear, are strange.”_

You can only hum a giggle as he relaxes around you again.

It looks like you both have some interesting physical qualities, which is something you look forward to exploring further.


End file.
